Among underground train stations having recently been constructed or opened for traffic in Korea, fast trains going direct to only primary transfer stations (e.g., Seoul Metro Line 9 or Incheon International Airport Train of Korea) are under operation, and for traffic operation of fast trains, a construction of 4-line-2-platforms type underground train stations has been planned.
However, even if the passing speed of the fast train currently in operation in underground train station is lower than or equal to 100 km/h, air pressure problems occurring in the platform are being reported. In future, an air pressure problem of a passenger waiting space may be raised in the underground train station where high-speed trains are running.
Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, ΔP of 700 Pa has been stipulated as the standard for ear-discomfort of a waiting passenger. In the underground train station where fast trains pass through, the problem of ear-discomfort of a waiting passenger may be solved by means of the structural methods such as increase of the number of vertical pits and ventilation pits or an adjustment of a tunnel pit mouth, which may, however, considerably increase the construction cost of underground train station.